Joining the Grey Wardens
} |name = Joining the Grey Wardens |image = J2.png |px = 270px |start = Duncan |end = Duncan |previous = Origin |next = Tainted Blood The Grey Wardens' Cache |location = Ostagar |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Joining the Grey Wardens is a main quest and the first quest of the post-origins story and will be given by Duncan on arrival in Ostagar. After arriving in Ostagar, Duncan informs you that, in order to become a Grey Warden, it is necessary to go through a Joining ritual. As a first step, he wants you to find Alistair, another Grey Warden, somewhere in Ostagar and return to Duncan at his fire near the gate leading to the Korcari Wilds. You have the opportunity to explore the king's camp during this time. Walkthrough Explore Ostagar There are a number of things to do in Ostagar. * The Hungry Deserter: This quest can be done either before or after joining up with Alistair, but if you do it after then you have an opportunity to affect Alistair's approval (see side quest article for details). * The Mabari Hound: If you are not a human noble, talk to the Kennel Master to start this side quest. * Codex: There are a number of codex entries to collect, including: ** Speak to the guard just across the bridge from where you arrived to obtain Codex entry: Ostagar ** Speak to Wynne to obtain Codex entry: The Fade (If not of Magi Origin) ** Speak to the Tranquil mage to obtain Codex entry: The Tranquil. He'll also talk to you about crafting and augmenting weapons. ** Speak to the Ash Warrior Leader to obtain Codex entry: The Legend of Luthias Dwarfson (you must ask him how it is to be an Ash Warrior) ** Speak to Teyrn Loghain to obtain Codex entry: King Maric Theirin (you need to persuade his guard for an audience with him) ** Examine a scroll on a bench near the priest by the infirmary to obtain Codex entry: The Chant of Light: The Blight * You can also meet the other Grey Warden recruits here: Daveth and Jory. You will receive XP if you talk to BOTH of them. Daveth has been spying and knows a bit about the mission ahead. Jory isn't thrilled about having to leave his wife back home. * There are a number of locked chests throughout the camp that can be picked if you are a rogue (or if you have Daveth unlock them before completing the Tainted Blood quest). Note that they are typically higher difficulty than those in your Origin story, so you may need deft hands to pick them. * After first seeing him talking to the Ash Warrior Leader, you can track down Pick the Elven Messenger and, if you are persuasive enough, convince him to give you Ser Garlen's Sword. Pick moves around, but will first head to Loghain's tent (You can also intimidate him into giving you the sword if you don't care about him thinking that you are cruel). * Trade with the Quartermaster to clear your inventory and purchase your first Backpack (it is possible to acquire two low price backpacks, one in daylight, and one after the Tainted Blood quest, as Quartermaster's inventory resets after the quest). Although the Quartermaster's reference to finding an elf sounds like the set up for a sidequest, no mission is actually given. Find Alistair * Locate Alistair in the northeast area, arguing with a mage. * After he has joined your party, you can ask Alistair about various topics, such as the Grey Wardens, the Blight, the coming battle and Duncan. While discussing Duncan, Alistair will ask your opinion of him. You gain +2 approval if you reply, "He seems a kind man, if firm." and +1 approval if you reply, "I owe him, too. He saved me." * In this area there is a white chest. It cannot be looted before you've spoken initially with Alistair. After the conversation, look for the chest to the north of where you were standing. It will be locked and in need of a rogue. (This must also be done in the day, before completing Tainted Blood, as it will not be there at night.) Return to Duncan * After Alistair has joined you and you have done enough exploring in Ostagar, head south to the fire to meet with Duncan. * If you have unsuccessfully stolen from someone in Ostagar, when you approach Duncan, a Soldier is talking to him claiming you have been stealing. Duncan vouches for you, and the Soldier leaves. * If you haven't yet met Daveth or Jory, Alistair will now introduce them. Result * When you return to Duncan, you receive two new quests, Tainted Blood and The Grey Wardens' Cache - you will now be heading to the Korcari Wilds. Rewards * 100 XP for each Warden found (300 XP total possible). * 250 XP when all Wardens are found. ru:Посвящение_в_Серые_Стражи Category:Dragon Age: Origins quests Category:Ostagar quests